


Heart Repair

by Daleky



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, TARDIS rooms, The Doctor's Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daleky/pseuds/Daleky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Mainly Doctor Who. You'll find out what else there is!<br/>Please excuse misspelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Step

The Doctor took _his_ hand and pulled _him_ into the Tardis. “It's cold in here” _he_ said. “That's because she's broken and that's also the reason why you are here. I need you to help me fix her.” The Doctor walked up the stairs towards the main console. He stroke his hand over the buttons and levers and looked at the machine like someone would look at their child. _He_ walked after him and touched the machine like The Doctor did. “What happened?” _he_ asked and added “It doesn't look broken to me.”. “You should know what happened. You always know everything.” The Doctor responded. “Maybe. But this is too much. Even for me. All I can see here is your sadness and that you are always thinking about the people you tried to save but instead lost.” The Doctor shrugged and walked towards the screen that hung from the ceiling. He also touched that and looked at it with a sad face. “You are right with that. Also! The Tardis is a woman! She is not a thing. And don't you mind that's she is bigger...” “On the inside?!” _he_ completed the sentence, surprised by the Doctor's sudden enthusiasm. “No. I heard about your...” The Doctor looked at _him_ a little bit angry “...about her. Sorry. I still can't quite get, that this is a woman. It's more than I expected.” _He_ said. “Still this thing with your friend?” The Doctor asked as if he knew everything about it. _He_ answered: “He isn't just my friend! He still is the best and I'm still in love with him.” _He_ sat down on the ground and took _his_ hands to _his_ head. The Doctor sat down next to _him_ and took one of _his_ hands. “Aren't you happy for the both of them?” He asked. “Of course I'm happy, but only because he's happy and I'm also jealous. I want him in MY life not in hers!” _He_ said with a sad smile on his face and squeezed The Doctor's hand. “I could also need someone in my life. You could help me with this,” The Doctor pointed at the console “and then come along as my companion. How does that sound?”. “Did he mean it?” _he_ thought and looked The Doctor in the eyes. He didn't look like he was joking or just saying something. “You mean it, right? You really mean it.” _he_ said pretty sure and still looking in The Doctor's eyes. “Yes! I really want you here with me, travelling trough time and space! Wouldn't that be great?!” The Doctor answered with a seductive grin. “Do you wanna come?”. “Yes. I want to. At least I want to try it.” _he_ said, standing up. “What's broken? How do we fix it?” _he_ asked, now interested. “That's my problem. I don't know, otherwise I could have fixed her alone.” The Doctor said. He stood up and showed _him_ the way to the library. He got a book out which said “Tardis manual”. “There is a manual for her? I thought she is alive?” _he_ asked confused. The Doctor didn't answer but instead opened the book and handed it over. “This is for all the ones who don't understand the Tardis in their hearts” It said on the first page. “Read it. The whole book.”. It wasn't that long so _he_ had no problem reading it within an hour. After _he_ had finished, _he_ walked around in the Tardis and looked for anything that looked different than shown in the manual, but _he_ also saw many things not shown. “He did not show me the whole manual. Is there something he doesn't trust me with? There must be. There is for sure!” _he_ muttered thoughtful. “I'm going to find out what it is.” _He_ added. “I am Sherlock Holmes!”


	2. Explore me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tardis is an endless summary of rooms and The Doctor has as many secrets.

After Sherlock explored a few rooms in the Tardis he realised that there were too many, maybe endless. He heard about this but never really paid attention. “Could there be something with endless rooms?” he asked, more to himself. “Obviously there is,” The Doctor appeared in one of the many doors, which leaded into the Tardis. “Sorry Sherlock. I didn't tell you all there was to know. Let's sit down, okay?”. Sherlock followed The Doctor into the next room. It was decorated like a living room. There was a TV, a sofa and a few armchairs. Sherlock jumped as he saw his armchair (it was his favourite place in 221B Baker Street) and asked confused: “How did it get here? How is this possible?”. The Doctor just laughed and sat down in the armchair opposite to Sherlock's. “I had this room designed just for our meeting,” The Doctor started to explain “And that's also the first thing I didn't tell you: There are endless rooms in the Tardis. All the main rooms, like the one we just came from, are still somewhere. Every reincarnation of me, The Doctor, has his own main room and they are all stored somewhere. Also there is a swimming pool somewhere here and you already saw my library. I also had a room created for you, which I'm going to show you later. I hope you'll like it.”  
Sherlock thought about asking The Doctor what else he was hiding, but he decided not to because he wanted to find it out by himself. Otherwise it wouldn't be as exciting, Sherlock loved exciting adventures, and he also could tell that The Doctor would try to talk his way out and wouldn't tell Sherlock his secret.  
The Doctor explained a few more things about the Tardis and his life, for example that he just lost his best friend and companion, Rose Tyler, who he also was in love with. Also he said he was the eleventh reincarnation of this Time lord, he was the tenth Doctor. Sherlock listened concentrated and also ask a few simple questions. Then Sherlock was tired and asked The Doctor to show him his room. It was a normal looking room with a king-sized bed, a TV, a few pictures on the wall and “a window?!” Sherlock was surprised as he spotted the window inside of his room. He walked towards it and saw the Piccadilly Circus in London. “How is all of this working?” He whispered looking out of the window. The Doctor looked out the window too and asked: “What do you see? The Tardis fills in the favourite place of the person who looks through a window in here. I'm seeing Gallifrey or Bad Wolf Bay. Not quite my favourite places, but maybe the Tardis thinks they are.”. “It's Piccadilly Circus. I used to walk along Regent Street with John. He always was in such a good mood and I didn't even enjoy the time I could spend with him. Now it's too late.” Sherlock answered The Doctors question. Then Sherlock said good night to The Doctor and got a book from the library.  
After Sherlock had read the first 100 pages he went to bed. He had no clue where in the universe he was or how late it was but he felt tired. But he couldn't sleep long. He woke up, Sherlock thought that it could have only been a few hours, because he felt a hand on his hip and a warm body behind him. “John? I missed you very much. I want to tell you, that...” Sherlock realised it was not John laying next to him, but The Doctor. First it felt weird but then Sherlock touched The Doctor and wrapped his arms around him. The Doctor wasn't John but Sherlock thought that he would get to know him.  
Sherlock opened his eyes in the morning woken up by a loud knock on the door and realised that he did knew where he was. He still was in London. The Tardis was broken so she couldn't move and someone was at the door.


	3. Am I ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sherlock ready? Should he try it or wait for someone else?

Sherlock was still sleepy when he picked up the dressing gown by habit and walked through the main room towards the door. He left The Doctor sleeping in the bed. He opened the door but just a gap and looked out. “Yes?” he asked without seeing the person in front of the door. “What do you want?”. “Hello. Are you a police officer? This is a police box, right?” the woman outside asked, trying to look inside the box. “What?” Sherlock asked, with his thoughts he still was in bed with The Doctor. “I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding, milady. We painted this box to look like an old school police box but it isn't. I'm very sorry but we can't help you with any problems.” Someone said behind Sherlock’s back. The Doctor woke up. The woman left confused and Sherlock turned to The Doctor: “Thanks for saving me there. I just didn't know what to say. I was thinking of last night.”. The Doctor responded with a chuckle: “I just felt alone and needed some company. I hope it was okay?” “Yes!” Sherlock said a little bit too loud and too quickly, “It was great to have someone next to me after the last days.” The Doctor walked towards a door, that Sherlock hadn't recognized until now. “This is my new kitchen. I normally don't eat that often so I never needed one,” The Doctor said and asked: “Shall we have a look inside and see what it's like?”  
Sherlock walked in first and saw a, for his eyes normal, kitchen. It had everything he needed and even a little bit more. A stove with an oven, more shelves than necessary, a sink and a water kettle. The first thing he looked for were tea bags. He found some in a shelve near the water kettle, boiled some water and then brew the tea in two blue cups. The Doctor suddenly hugged Sherlock from behind and whispered in his ear: “I already love seeing you cook breakfast.” Then he kissed him on the cheek and said: “I'm going to get some eggs and toast from the store round the corner. Something else for you?” Sherlock's cheeks were burning in arousal and he thought that they must be really red, so he just shook his head and tried to breath normal. When The Doctor left Sherlock thought: “Am I ready for a new man right after I lost John as an option?” He decided to wait a bit more and to get to know The Doctor better. Maybe ask some questions. He nearly forgot that he wanted to reveal The Doctor's secret.


	4. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?

The Doctor left the Tardis and locked the door behind him. He was afraid someone could come in and see his precious girl from the inside. He didn't wanted to leave Sherlock on his own, but at least one of them needed to eat and he it was better than letting Sherlock go out and being afraid that he wouldn't return. So he went to the shop and got eggs, toast and jam (he hoped Sherlock would like that). He paid with his psychic paper and it felt like stealing but he hadn't got any real money.  
As he came back to the Tardis he unlocked it and found Sherlock in the kitchen. He was sitting on the worktops and had his hands, hold together in his typical way, at his lips. He was thinking. The Doctor tried not to worry about Sherlock questioning him and put down his purchases next to the stove. He didn't even came to grabbing a pan as Sherlock started talking: “I thought about you while you were gone. Who are you really?”. The Doctor turned around looked at Sherlock with a sad face. “I hoped that you would never ask that,” he said “I am The Doctor, a Time Lord from Gallifrey. This is my story:...” The Doctor told Sherlock about the Time War and that it was his fault, that everyone had to die and that he could never save every person who was involved in a mystery he tried to solve. He told him about the companions who either left him, died or were lost somewhere. He told him, that he was the greatest fear in the whole universe and that he, just like Sherlock, never failed solving something and never let someone down. “But what else is there? What are you hiding Doctor?” Sherlock asked more intense. The Doctor said: “I just can't tell you yet. Maybe you are going to find out what other secrets I have. You're amazing brain is able for this, but you need to learn more about the Tardis and then you can fix her. I can't tell you my secret Sherlock. And it would make me really sad if that would split us apart. I want to know more about you and you want to know more about me. Let's just live together for a while and learn more, okay?” Sherlock agreed but he didn't seem satisfied yet. The Doctor started cooking scrambled eggs and Sherlock tried to prepare the toasts but he failed. He told The Doctor that he had no real cooking skills, the only thing he could do was tea. Mrs. Hudson always brought him everything else. So The Doctor decided to show him at least how to prepare a simple breakfast. “First thing is to mix some eggs with some milk and then flavour it with salt, pepper and everything else you would like,” he started “but not too much!!” he shouted as Sherlock started spooning salt into the egg-mixture.  
They went on for a bit, had to throw away about five eggs until they got it right, Sherlock also tattered some slices of bread, while he was trying to get butter and jam onto them, but in the end he succeeded and they had their breakfast ready. The Doctor was really proud of Sherlock, although he thought that he would learn faster.


	5. The Other One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is not alone.

They had a great breakfast and Sherlock did really well with the food. The Doctor said, that he wasn't hungry so he hasn't got to eat. Sherlock mostly drank tea and only ate half a toast.   
When they had finished Sherlock recognised that The Doctor didn't carry the leftover food to the kitchen but deeper into the Tardis. Sherlock followed him quietly but also tried not to be too slow, so he wouldn't lose The Doctor. As they went around the next corner The Doctor turned around and looked right into Sherlock's eyes. He didn't say anything and went straight on into the next door on the left. Sherlock followed him. The door led into a big room, bigger than the main room, with a few cages. They were all empty except one in the very back of the room. There was a man inside. He had black hair and wore a white shirt with a bright red bow tie. The Doctor handed the food to the man, who put it down immediately, and then said to Sherlock: “Ask him what you need to know. I'll be back in the living room. I know you memorised the way back.”.   
Sherlock first looked at the man. He saw, that the man had been here for long time but he seemed clean and not even hungry. He didn't even look at the food. He looked into Sherlock's eyes. The man had blue eyes, full of wisdom. Sherlock saw no anger in them, he saw that the man got along with what happened to him and he did not think of revenge. It wasn't Sherlock's style but he wanted to start with some simple questions: “Who are you? A Time Lord, right?! You do not look old but you where here for a very long time, so you must be a Time Lord.”. “Yes Sherlock. You are right. I am a Time Lord. And you want to know who I am, so my name - they call me Master Dalek but that is not my real name. I forgot my real name over the years after that name was given to me, because I seem, just like you, heartless. Everyone except The Doctor thinks that I am evil, heartless and unpredictable. Like you already saw, The Doctor keeps bringing me food, he lets me wash myself to keep clean and I also get to walk outside once a week, sometimes even more often. It's a nice life here compared to the Time Lord prison in Gallifrey.” He said. He had a dark but friendly voice. Sherlock hadn't got much information about Gallifrey, but The Doctor told him some things: “I thought...Gallifrey fell, right?” Sherlock said. “Yes. Yes, Gallifrey is gone, but not forever. It's in a Time lock. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. The Doctor saved me on the day he left Gallifrey, because he didn't believe that I am guilty. I am a survivor. The Doctor is not the last Time Lord who is not locked away completely.”


	6. This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they are coming together a bit more.

Sherlock was fascinated by the things The Master Dalek told him. In the end Sherlock's mind palace was full of Time Lord history and information about the universe and all the planets. The most names were unfamiliar to him. The last thing the old Time Lord told Sherlock was how to call him: “Don't call me Dalek Master or Master Dalek any more. Please call me Old Man. I am so many years older than The Doctor and my real name is lost in Time and Space, like you know.”   
The Doctor came in later and asked Sherlock if he was ready to go up again. Sherlock said yes, walked over to The Doctor and took his hand.   
Sherlock didn't realise how long he had been down there in the “dungeon” (Sherlock thought that was a good name for it). It was past noon already and Sherlock was hungry. He found the plate he used for breakfast in the kitchen and there was still some food on it so he put that into the microwave. While his food was warming up he called for The Doctor. “Would you like some food, honey?” The 'honey' just came out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it from happening. The Doctor came into the kitchen with a wide smile on his face. “No. But thank you for asking, darling. That's very kind of you.”   
Sherlock was happy about how the situation turned out. He blushed when he first called The Doctor 'honey' but after a few times it felt familiar and nearly necessary. He could see how The Doctor always wanted to call him 'darling' and how relieved he was to finally call him that way.   
They spent the afternoon sitting in the living room, just like the day before, but The Doctor was now sitting in Sherlock's lap and they had each others arms wrapped around them.   
“I would like to show you something” The Doctor whispered into Sherlock's ear while they were watching TV “I redecorated your room. Follow me.” When they reached Sherlock's room, The Doctor opened the door and pulled Sherlock inside. Sherlock looked around. It was basically still the room The Doctor showed him the other day. There were some changes. The bed, it had been king-sized, was now even bigger and a bed table had been added, one on each side. They were full of stuff on both sides. On the left side there where books and the book on top was called “Every thing about quantum physics” and on the right side there were some comics, Sherlock's phone and laptop. “Is this for the both of us?” Sherlock asked, a little bit afraid. “Yeah. If that's okay for you?!” The Doctor responded, he seemed worried that Sherlock could think The Doctor's idea was rubbish, but Sherlock was more comfortable the more he looked at the bed. “That's really okay! How late is it?” Sherlock asked, now looking forward to sleeping in this bed. The Doctor laughed relieved and looked at his watch. “It's 6pm. Are you hungry or...” The Doctor wasn't able to finish his sentence because Sherlock pushed him against the wall and tried to get rid of The Doctor's tie and his long, brown coat. The Doctor was stunned by Sherlock's behaviour but then he started opening Sherlock's purple shirt. He always thought that it looked amazing and very attractive on Sherlock. When The Doctor started opening Sherlock's pants slowly, his opposite moaned and The Doctor began to kiss him. First Sherlock's cheek, then his mouth, his nose. He began to work his way down, Sherlock's chin, his naked chest, his bellybutton and finally the pelvic bone, which was sticking out. 

They were finished after one hour of fun. Both of them were sweating and were out of breath.   
“Wow! That was amazing!” The Doctor said and kissed Sherlock on the mouth again. “I love you” Sherlock whispered into The Doctor's ear. “I love you, too!” The Doctor answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my best friend for the support. She has some great ideas and supports me very much! Thank you :)  
> Please tell me if there is anything I should change or if you have suggestions for the future! Thanks


End file.
